And We're Out Of Beer
by Cat-Natty
Summary: Dean wants to get in Cas pants but the angel doesn't seem to be happy about going out. [Slash Also on AO3 (link in profile)]


Title: And We're Out of Beer.  
Author: cat-natty  
Word count: 1.019  
Rating: G/T (probably PG?)  
Written: 21th May 2013  
Summary: Dean wants to get in Cas pants but the angel doesn't seem to be happy about going out.

It was Dean's idea of course. Cas would never suggest going to a bar in the evening if they could just stay at home, watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. Dean wasn't sure if the angel even understood the concept of going out. It wasn't like they met that way or really did the whole dating thing.

They did however pass the friendship step in their relationship a while ago. But even though kissing, cuddling and making out on uncomfortable hotel beds became a regular thing, they never once got past that last step.

Not that his dick was the only thing he thought of when imagining a real relationship with his angel, but what they had now left him often enough sexually frustrated. But it didn't seem that Cas had the same problem and Dean didn't want to push.

That didn't exclude trying to maybe get Cas in the mood for more. Hence going out tonight.

It didn't seem to work so far. They were sitting at the bar for over an hour, Dean drinking, Cas watching the bottle as if it held the secrets of the universe. He should've known better than to drag Cas to a bar of all places. But this was where he usually started operation 'Getting Laid' and he had thought at the time the familiar setting might help him to man up since with Cas' vessel being male and all he was already a bit out of the usual with this. It didn't make him less determined to go through with it though.

"Why are we here Dean?" It wasn't the first time Cas had asked but Dean couldn't just outright tell him, could he? Though maybe this was his entire problem.

"I just had to get out, Cas. We've been waiting for Sam to get back for days holed up in that damn motel room. Doesn't it bother you?"

"No. But I understand that you might have a greater need for social contact than I do. It does not explain why you would bring me along though." It sounded almost impatient.

"And we're out of beer."

Cas shot him a look but didn't ask again. Instead he frowned and remained silent, much to Dean's relief.

But after a few minutes of quiet thinking he apparently came to a conclusion.

"Since you could just have bought more alcoholic supplies I assume this is not at all the reason you're here."

"Well, - "

"At any other time you encountered an establishment like this it was to either collect money through bets or for sexual intercourse." Oh, shit. "Since you showed no interest in playing tonight I'm inclined to believe the latter." Cas didn't look happy at all about that.

"Cas, look… I- uhm" Denying everything probably wouldn't work or at least ruin any chances he might have. He also didn't like lying to Cas.

"Ok. You're right. This is awkward."

"But why didn't you say so Dean?" Cas looked honestly confused.

"Well, you didn't seem very on board with that so I figured I could- " But Dean didn't know what to say. This whole thing wasn't working from the start and he had kind of already given up an hour ago. But apparently Cas knew what he meant anyway.

"I know that you have certain needs as a human, Dean, even though I might not like that idea." Yeah, Dean had figured that much. "But I will at least try to let you do what you must if you can't help it. It is not entirely unexpected."

Ok, so this was one way to put it. "Cas! It's not like I would force you to-"

"I know, Dean. But you really didn't have to bring me along, I take it that you didn't forget how the last time you went out with me for that porpoise ended." How could he forget that, it was one of his best memories of that time.

"If you don't mind I'll leave now. I won't stay in your way any longer." What was that suppose to mean? "And don't worry about me disapproving, I accepted that I can't fill your regular standards regarding this problem." Cas stood up at that, turning to Dean, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Cas, What are-"

"Good night, Dean." It looked like he would pull a disappearing act any second now.

Dean grabbed his angel by the wrist to prevent any zapping out. "Cas wait! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you finding a female to have intercourse with to fulfill any sexually needs you might have."

Oh. So this was where it had all gone wrong.

"But why would I do that? I'm not the cheating type, I thought you would trust me with this. And I don't want _that_ anyway."

"I believe it doesn't count as cheating when I give you my permission first." Cas didn't seem to get it.

"That's not what this is about. Look Cas, we're in a _relationship_ for god's sake! That means I don't go around having one night stands anymore. I don't need that. I don't _want_ that! I thought by now it was clear that I want _you_."

"But this vessel is male. You never showed interest in men before." Cas still looked confused.

Dean groaned. Then he put both hands on either side of Cas' face, pulled him in and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Never did this to a man before, either. Doesn't matter to me. What matters is you."

Cas looked a little flushed but nodded. "Point taken, I think."

Dean flung both arms around the angels waist and whispered "Now could you please mojo us back to the motel room cause people are looking" Cas ' head turned around and Dean brought his lips to Cas' ear. "And now that I have permission I want to do all kinds of _things_ to you." Cas eyes went wide and he sounded a little rougher than usual. "Of course Dean".

The next second they were gone.


End file.
